Melancholy
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Es una noche fría y él se presenta de manera extraña a su local. Confundido, Dante trata de darle una solución a su atormentada vida, después de todo la melancolía nunca es buena. Yaoi, Dante/Nero. - CMP


**Título: **Melancholy.

**Autor:** Escrito por Remiko, re-editado y publicado por Yukari Sparda.

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry, personajes y referencias no me pertenecen, son de Capcom y Ninja Theory.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (Chico/Chico) Si no le gusta, evite quedar en evidencia como homofóbico y presione el botón para ir a la página anterior. Gracias.

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Cierra el Valgrind-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

**Melancholy.**

* * *

"_Solo, sentado en la escalinata de la puerta del local, cabizbajo, botella de cerveza en la mano y ojos vidriosos"_

Atardecía, eran aproximadamente las ocho y media de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro; Y es que el solsticio de invierno estaba a pocas horas de presentarse en la ciudad para dejar una estela de nieve por aproximadamente tres meses. Aunque el frío otoñal ya estaba presente en el viento y en las calles repletas de hojas doradas.

Pero qué importaba, primavera, verano, otoño o invierno, siempre era una buena estación para disfrutar de un cremoso helado de fresa y de un relajante paseo por la metrópoli, antes de seguir encerrado en su casa/'oficina de negocios'. En eso andaba nuestro cazador, dando un paseo por las callejuelas casi deshabitadas y lúgubres. Dobló en la tercera esquina de la avenida central; unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría a su casa, ahora el frío estaba que calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo tuvo que detenerse a unos cinco metros de la pequeña escalerita de su local, con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca a la par con estos.

Solo, sentado en aquella escalinata, abrazando sus piernas dobladas hasta el pecho para darse calor, cabizbajo y con una botella de cerveza, llena sólo hasta la mitad, en la mano; Estaba la persona que jamás habría podido imaginar ni siquiera en los mejores de sus sueños, justo ahí, estaba aquel chico de cabello albino de hace unos meses atrás… este ¿Cuál era su nombre?… Oh sí, Nero, el insufrible Nero.

Dante se acercó lentamente para no asustar al chico, ya que, obviamente, andaba armado hasta los dientes y asustarlo no era una buena idea a menos que quisiera una bala alojada en su cabeza.

—Mi viejo solía decir que beber cerveza a pocas horas del solsticio de invierno no era una buena señal… aún no logro entender por qué —Comentó el cazador después de haber aclarado su voz con una leve tos fingida—. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que haces aquí niño, sin que me mates, claro?

—Hmpf… de todos modos lo averiguaras ¿No es así? —Nero desvió la mirada, a un punto inexacto del callejón.

—Bueno, tendría que poner en práctica todos mis conocimientos, como para sacarte algún tipo de información —El mayor tomó asiento en el espacio libre que quedaba en la escalinata, frotando sus manos para calentarlas—. Técnica número uno, la pregunta repetitiva ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte —Respondió sosegadamente a lo que Dante creía que, por culpa de la cerveza, Nero se había vuelto loco.

—Ah que eso es genial… por cierto, yo no rompí la iglesia de Fortuna, no escribí '_Dante estuvo aquí'_ en medio de la ciudad, ni tampoco dañe la infraestructura de alguna casa últimamente, así que no vengan a cargarme el muerto a mi, que fui sólo una inocente víctima del viejo Sanctus.

—Sí, como no… en todo caso, no vine a buscarte por eso, más bien a pedirte un favor —Explicó el menor regresando la vista a la botella de cerveza que encontraba sujeta por sus dedos.

—¿Un favor… eh?… Por mi bien, mientras no sea dinero; porque en eso sí no te podría ayudar, ya sabes culpa de los energéticos —Dante seguía con sus bromas que de por sí no venían al caso, mientras que Nero cerraba sus ojos y respiraba pesadamente—. Entonces ¿Cuál sería el favorcito ese?

—Si me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa —Respondió el menor casi con un hilo de voz, avergonzado de su petición espontánea.

—¿Quedarte esta noche en mi casa? —Repitió el cazador con un dejo de incredulidad— ¿Cómo está eso?

—Si no puedes, entonces no, no debí venir; gracias de todos modos —Finalizó Nero levantándose de la escalera, pero su antebrazo fue tomado sin previo aviso, provocando que se girara sobre sus talones.

—No dije que no te podías quedar, sólo quería saber el porqué de su petición, pero si te molesta decírmelo, lo respeto, aunque, no voy a negarte que me muero de curiosidad —Informó el cazador experimentado con una sonrisa a flor de piel, mientras Nero se animaba a levantar la vista, dejando ver sus ojos algo vidriosos y tenuemente rojizos—. Venga son seas tontito, vamos adentro, está helando aquí afuera.

—Te lo agradezco —Musitó entrando al local, después del mayor.

—Bienvenido a mi dulce morada; no será el palacio de Carlos V, pero es cómoda y funcional; además para qué más grande si sólo vivo yo en este sitio.

—Tienes razón —Asintió el menor tomando asiento en el largo sofá de color oscuro.

—Oh, acabo se recordar una cosa… verás, hay sólo una habitación, te propongo un trato —Propuso el mayor apoyándose en el escritorio—. Si tú me dices qué te traer esta linda noche por aquí yo dormiré en el sofá, en cambio si decides no contarme, por que tal vez sea muy doloroso, tú te quedas en el sofá ¿Echo?

—Echo —Bien esto estaba más aún más extraño que antes, primero, Nero desde que llegó, no había intentado matar a Dante. Segundo había aceptado un trato con el cazador más pillo de toda la diversidad y tercero Dante, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras—. Lo que sucedió fue que, Kyrie decidió rehacer su vida… con otro tipo, Credo está ensimismado en su trabajo, Fortuna ya no es atacada por ningún demonio más y yo… bueno yo estoy cada vez más confundido con mis sentimientos.

—Entiendo como te sientes y lamento toda tu palabrería, y de antemano decirte que tienes mi apoyo, pero… no logro entender en qué te puedo ayudar yo a solucionar tus confusiones.

—Bueno, desde que te conocí, aparte de pensar que eras la persona más despreciable de toda la existencia, y, al pasar el tiempo después de que me salvaras la vida, me di cuenta de que eras un _'maestro de la vida'_ por llamarte de algún modo.

—¿Un… maestro de la vida? —Repitió el aludido—. Caramba, jamás me habían llamado así antes.

—Dante, yo sé, que tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta, y esta significará un vuelco en todo mi ser —Explicó Nero dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran y algunas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran sus blancas mejillas hasta su barbilla.

—Es… está bien, yo te respondo lo que quieras, pero no llores, porque si lloras voy a llorar… y si hay algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que '_Devils Never Cry_'.

—Está bien – Nero suspiró, juntado cada gota de valor que tenía en todo su cuerpo y mentalizándose en lo que haría acto seguido— Okay… oh que demonios…

Básicamente Nero jamás le preguntó nada a Dante, como quien dice, un acto vale más que mil palabras. El joven cazador había terminado abrasado al cuello del de rojo, poseyendo aquellos labios que sólo hace unos minutos había venido a buscar y con el cual semanas antes había soñado tener.

Para Dante, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que se había quedado sin palabras, sumergido en una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptibles en palabras, él solamente se dejó llevar con el beso que su atolondrado acompañante le estaba dando, ¿Y cómo no dejarse llevar? Si él también deseaba esto desde que se encontró con el otro peliblanco, después de un rato de descontrol, la falta de oxigeno quiso que se separaran, los dos aspirando muy hondo el cálido aire del otro.

—Sí, Nero, yo también te amo —Musitó el cazador ganándose una leve sonrisa del otro, quien lo volvió a besar.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Cómo pueden apreciar sigo con mi tarea de re-escribir, yep, estoy partiendo por los más cortos XD, soy muy perezosa y realmente no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, sólo me dio un tema de semántica ultra heavy y quiero arreglarlo todo, pero todo! XDDDD

Okay, un beso para todos los que leen y en especial para los que dejan reviews.

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten XD.


End file.
